Matrimony
by evan elric
Summary: A series of snapshots the day of Fuji and Taka's wedding, showing various pairings because I heart them. Nothing explicit, just cuteness. TakaFuji, MomoKaidoh, OishiEiji, ShishidoOotori, AkutsuDan, KamioAn


I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor am I making any money off this.

in the Groom's Chamber

"I can't do this! Shuusuke is crazy. He doesn't want to marry some sushi chef! He should go find someone better for him. I didn't even go to high school, let alone university, and- BURNING! YOSH! WHERE IS MY TUXEDO?!? WHERE IS MY BEST MAN?!? LET'S GET THIS WEDDING STARTED!!!"

"Right. Now that that's settled, you can finish getting ready. Although, where is Akutsu-san?" Kawamura senior looked around the room after taking the racket away from his son, finally spotting the white haired man in a corner while Taichi, for once not wearing that ridiculous green headband, pinned a boutonniere to his lapel.

"Really, Aku-, _Jin_," the smaller man said, a blush staining his cheeks while his companion huffed and rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't forget these things. Kawamura-san is depending on you today desu." He turned the flowers slightly so the aqua ribbons hung straight down and looked up at Akutsu's face, where a small smirk had appeared. Taichi's blush deepened.

"Che. He can take care of himself. I'm just here because his crazy fiancé threatened my manhood," Akutsu said, "Now go." Taichi protested, more out of habit than actual objection, as his former senpai pushed him toward the door. The protests abruptly ceased, however, when Akutsu placed a brief kiss on Taichi's mouth. "After the ceremony." Taichi nodded, and slipped out the door, a small smile on his lips, and Akutsu fell back into his customary scowl.

in the "Bride's" Chamber

"I can't believe you're letting him do that to you," Echizen grumbled from his position leaning against the wall next to the vanity. Kikumaru frowned, but continued drawing around his best friend's eyes. Fuji laughed.

"I could have worn a dress, but thought that would be a little much. Be glad I settled for a white tux." Echizen tried to suppress a shudder.

"I guess."

"There! Done!" Kikumaru closed the eyeliner and placed it on the table, standing back to judge his work. "Even better than I thought! What do you say, O-chibi?" Echizen could find no words, not even to correct Kikumaru, who was now three inches shorter than the hazel eyed man.

"Forget I said anything. I'll see you soon. I'm gonna go make sure Momo hasn't tried to start the reception early by eating all the food. Or gotten into another fight with Kaidoh."

The Wedding

"And now you may kiss… each other," the priest pronounced, which set off cheers loud enough to make him concerned for the structural integrity of the specially constructed gazebo. He mentally wiped the sweat from his brow as the brown haired couple drew away from one another and smiled, then turned as one to face their friends as Kawamura Takashi and Shuusuke.

Taichi and Echizen's worries were unfounded, as Akutsu had produced the rings properly and managed to escort Kikumaru down the aisle afterward without throttling him, and Momo managed to keep his hands off both the food and his flatmate during the ceremony. The largest disturbance came from Kawamura senior, who was attempting to stifle tears of joy through the whole ceremony and spent the first part of the reception nursing a box of tissues in the men's room. Afterwards, though, all bets were off. Or rather, being collected.

A Shadowed Table in the Corner

Inui had commandeered a table in the corner, which may have been either for it's out of the way location or the fact that by sitting there he was best able to manipulate the light into glinting maliciously off his glasses. One never knew with Inui. Kamio threw a bill onto the table in disbelief and slumped into a chair, glaring across the room at his eternal rival, who was pestering Kaidoh.

"I never would have believed it. All this time, I was trying to keep him away from Ann-chan, and he doesn't even _like_ her. Or any girl for that matter! But the mamushi? That was completely unexpected," the redhead grumbled.

"Actually, factoring in the presence of alcohol, there was a 97 chance that Momoshiro would make a pass at Kaidoh. The chances that Kaidoh would respond favourably once this happened were 100." Inui smirked as he put the bill into a wallet that was already quite close to bursting.

"If that's a favourable response I'd hate to see what Kaidoh would've done to say no," Kamio mused, gesturing at the bruise already forming along Momoshiro's jawline. Inui's smirk deepened.

"You recall the Christmas party last year?" Kamio's single visible eyebrow climbed into his hairline.

"THAT was because he made a pass at Kaidoh? Holy crap. Remind me never to get on his bad side, then." Kamio slid down into the folding chair, but brightened as Ann sauntered over.

"Dance with me?" Kamio stood, and Inui steepled his fingers, waiting for the next person to come visit him as Yuuta's voice rang out through the hall.

"MIZUKI! Get your hands off my sister, you pervert!!"

The Head Table

"Ne, Shuuichiro?" Kikumaru was leaning his elbows on the table, unconsciously playing with the ring on his left hand, a small frown on his face as he looked out at his best friend dancing with Taka.

"Yeah?" Oishi looked up from the glass of champagne he had been contemplating, concerned both by the lack of enthusiasm in the usually chipper man's voice and the use of his whole name.

"I think when we get married our colour should be green, like your eyes." Kikumaru looked at Oishi then, and smiled the little smile that was only for Oishi. Oishi gently grasped Kikumaru's left hand and placed a kiss on his fiance's engagement ring.

"Anything you want, Eiji."

Just Off the Dance Floor

"Choutaro-kun! How nice to see you. I hope we weren't too forward in sending you and Shishido-san only one invitation?" Shuusuke frowned slightly, although the expression was more compelling due to the kohl lining the normally hidden aqua eyes.

"Oh no, Kawamura-san! It was quite alright. Ryuu-san scowled at first, but then I found the envelope stuck on the refrigerator," Ootori replied, smiling. "I just wanted to say congratulations, and apologise for leaving so early." Shuusuke smiled warmly.

"It's no problem at all. I'm glad you came, and good luck at your performance. This one's in Vienna, isn't it?"

"Vienna's next week. This week is Paris."

"Ryuu-san!"

"Congratulations, Kawamura-san," Shishido said as he stood next to Ootori.

"Thank you, Shishido-san. So you're off to Paris then?"

"Yeah. Choutaro has performances from now until August, and then we're coming back for school." Shishido put his hand on the small of Ootori's back. "Unfortunately, we have to leave now so we can catch our flight. See you around." As Shishido and Ootori wove their way to the exit, Taka snuck up behind Shuusuke, wrapping an arm around his new husband's waist. Shuusuke leaned into the embrace and threaded the fingers of one hand with Taka's.

"So, are they finally together then, Kawamura Shuusuke?" Taka asked after the departing pair. Shuusuke smiled.

"If Shishido-san has any say in it, I don't think it will be much longer before they are, Kawamura Takashi." There was just enough time for Shuusuke to say this before someone who sounded suspiciously like Sengoku yelled "OI, LOVEBIRDS!" and the sound of glasses being tinked filled the room.

"It appears that duty calls, Taka." Taka would have responded had he not found himself otherwise occupied, but all in all, he thought talking was overrated anyway.

THE END


End file.
